The present disclosure relates to reduction of erosion in a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a debris separator for protecting a high pressure turbine case from the erosive effects of particulates in cooling airstreams.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section to pressurize airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant hot effluent of the combustion gases. The combustion gases commonly exceed 2000 degree F. (1093 degree C.).
Cooling of engine components such as the high pressure turbine case may be complicated by the presence of entrained particulates in the secondary cooling airflow. Particulates pass through the secondary airflow passages and cause local areas of erosion. The particulates are very fine and are carried throughout sections of the engine. The erosion caused by the particulates entrained in the cooling air is generally dependent on the velocity and size of the particulates. As the velocity of the secondary airflow increases, so does the erosion caused by the entrained particulates.